Gundam SEED SERENITY
by HatakeFantom
Summary: Nia Dourlin was just a normal girl, A Natural who lived with her family. But in one night her entire world was turned around when she snuck onto a ZAFT ship and met Jinei Satsujin, the Pilot of the Redemption's ZGMF X48J Guardian. Happens During Destiny


**GUNDAM SEED SERENITY**: Chapter 1

The night sky was calm, the breeze was gentle. The ocean water was still and the smell of fresh ocean air filled the atmosphere.

Nia walked silently along the road that passed the port where ships and mobile suits came in. It was an Earth base, from where she was she could see the guards standing at the end of the docks watching for any signs of danger. She sighed.

"What should I make for dinner?" She asked herself. "I wonder what Kei-onii-chan would like ... Kaa-san will probably know." She continued as she walked.

Suddenly there was a strong wind. Her blew back wildly she held her skirt down so not to give any wandering eyes a free show.

"Maybe a storm's com-" She was interrupted by the sand of the Earth base's alarm. She suddenly knew where the strong wind came from. There were Mobile Suits flying from the Earth to the north in order to meet this enemy.

"Hopefully those will keep them at bay." She said to herself.

Just as she finished her sentence two green beams came from the distance and explosions were heard in the distance. Nia's eyes widened.

"No ... Not here .. Please ..." But it was too late. A ship swiftly came over the horizon, shooting missiles as it progressed. The missiles flew directly at the base. Dozens of explosions erupted. Screams of soldiers could be heard in the distance. Nia just stood where she was, watching in disbelief. Tears were streaming down her face. shortly after more mobile suits were taking off from parts of the base that weren't destroyed.

Inside the ship that was doing battle with the base a single Mobile Suit was being prepared for launch. Over the loud speakers a female voice was heard.

"_Jinei Satsujin, Guardian, stand-by for launch._" The voice rang. Inside the cockpit of the gundam screens began to turn on and buttons began to light up. The pilot, Jinei, pushed a singled button and words began to form on the screen directly in front of him. The screen read :

_Mobile Suit Neo Operation System_ Below that letters formed vertically spelling out the word **G.U.N.D.A.M.**

_**G**eneration  
**U**nsubdued  
** N**uclear  
** D**rive  
** A**ssault  
** M**odule_

Jinei read over all this as it popped on the screen.

"_Activation of all systems, confirmed. Initiating launch sequence. Hatch, opening._" Outside the ship a large hatch was opening on the right side of the ship and a runway extended out of it.

"_Engagement of the launch system, confirmed. The catapult is online. Launch thrust is nominal and the path is clear. Guardian you are all clear to launch._" The Mobile Suit was moved from it's hangar to the end of the run way.

"Jinei Satsujin, Guardian. Hasshinseru! (Launching)" The catapult launched the mobile suit out of the ship and into the air. As soon as it was completely clear of the ship it's boosters fired up and it's Phase Shift Armor activated. It had white and black wings, it's arms were white until it reached the shoulders, which were black. It's torso was black, the hip section where both beams sabers were held was red. It's legs where black except the bottom of it's feet which were red as well, the head was black and the eyes were red.

The wings opened completely and the Mobile Suit shot directly towards the base. With it's right hand it reached over to it's left wind and grabbed the handle of a large beam cannon. It pulled it down and held it with both hands.

"Take this .." Jinei mumbled from his cock-pit. The cannon fired a a beam of blue and red at 3 mobile suits that were flying his way. The Mobile Suit in the middle couldn't avoid it but the two flying along side were able to barrel away. The mobile suit exploded instantly. The Guardian placed the beam cannon back in it's proper place and with each hand grabbed at the extensions on opposite shoulders. The extensions came out and in each hand the Guardian held a beam boomerang. It threw them both with great speed and accuracy. The mobile suits stopped in order to make another maneuver but it was too late and they weren't fast enough. The Beam Boomerangs went directly through the cock-pits of both mobile suits, cutting them in half. Each half exploded simultaneously. Then the boosters activated again and The Guardian shot towards the base.

On the ground, Nia was watching the whole thing, tears still pouring down her face. "I don't wanna die ..." She said through sobs. She couldn't go back the way she came because that's where the battle was taking place. Suddenly she heard an explosion from ahead of her and saw the ZAFT ship begin to turn towards the road. It had been hit and was making a crash landing. it landed as soft as it could but still kicked up a large amount of dust. She used the dust as cover and ran towards the ship. She figured if she hid somewhere around a ship they thought was defeated then she could stay away from the battle for the most part. She ran as fast as she could and reached the ship within 30 seconds. Just as she got there, another explosion came from not too far behind her. The shock wave pushed her forward and made her fall. Tears were streaming down her face faster. She stood and ran directly for the ship. The hangar where Guardian came out of was still open. Without thinking she ran inside and opened a small door leading to the rest of the ship. She ran down the darkened halls, the power had seemed to go out. The first door on her right was already open. She looked inside and saw nobody in there. She dashed in and laid down on the bed that was in the room and hid under the covers. This made her feel a bit safer but she continued to cry.

"As soon as the battle's over ... I'll sneak off the ship" She whispered.

Back outside the ship Jinei watched his ship, the Redemption go down. His red eyes were wide in shock.

"The ... Redemption ... You ... Bastards!" Jinei shouted. His eyes lost all luster and the expression on his face was blank. The Guardian dashed forward at two mobile suits. It grabbed hold of both Beam sabers and readied them for battle. It As it flew pass the two mobile suits it barreled and cut both of them through the torso, killing both pilots instantly. Two beams came from behind the Guardian. The sensors picked up the mobile suit behind him. Guardian flew up and turned around so it was facing the mobile suit. The top two wing extensions extended over the shoulders of Guardian. From the edge of the wing extensions came two large green beams. Both beams connected with the mobile suit, destroying it.

The Guardian turned around and flew towards the base. As it flew it hacked away at Approaching Mobile Suits with it's beam sabers. The Guardian stopped over the base. It put away the beam sabers and it's Beam cannon. It aimed the beam cannon at the base as well as the wing extensions on it's shoulders. Then the remaining four wing extensions. They all fired simultaneously. A blue and red beam from the beam cannon, green beams from the wing extensions. The beams from the other wing extensions were smaller then those on it's shoulder. As it hit he base it caused many explosions. The Guardian then fired up it's boosters once again which pushed it forward, while firing the beams so that it got the entire base. Jinei stopped firing the beams and turned the Guardian around. He had singled handedly destroyed a base by himself. He said nothing and his face was still blank. It returned all weapons to their proper positions, it's wings opened and it flew back to the Redemption.

It re-docked and Jinei dropped from the cock-pit. He removed his helmet. His black hair and red eyes matched his black and red fire proof suit perfectly.

"What's the damage?" Jinei asked one of the ship hands.

"Not too bad. We'll have it fixed pretty soon. " The ship hand answered.

"Okay. If you guys need anything I'll be in my room." He said as he left the hangar and made his way to his room. The halls were no longer dark. The back-up generators had been switched on during the battle so they weren't completely helpless. Jinei sighed as turned into the first door on the right. He partially took off the fire proof suit and placed the helmet on his computer desk. He made his way over to the bed so that he could lay down for a little bit. Just as he was about to lay down he noticed something in his bed. He walked over to his computer desk silently and grabbed his knife. Jinei then walked back over to the bed and grabbed hold of the blanket and yanked it smoothly. He raised his knife but that was it. He was in shock when he saw what was in his bed. He saw long brown hair, a slim body, a blue jean skirt and a small pink t-shirt. It was a sleeping girl.

"What ... The ... Hell ..."


End file.
